


Crazy Cat Lady

by DrewWrites



Series: Tumblr Prompts [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 14:27:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6708391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrewWrites/pseuds/DrewWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>mercury32 said:<br/>OMG I thought I wanted that but I was wrong. Sobbing hysterically now & in need of fluff   'Oh c'mon if it weren't for me, you'd be a crazy cat lady by now'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Cat Lady

“You are literally the worst.” Barry huffed as he wrapped another blanket around himself. 

 

“You love me.” Len replied.

 

“Not when it’s 40 degrees in here.” Barry was slightly muffled now. He wiggled further into the fluffy cocoon. 

 

“It’s not my fault the cold gun backfired.” Barry’s head appeared out of the blankets to shoot a glare at Len, only to burrow itself back in. 

 

Len wasn’t sure what exactly happened to the gun, but it had spontaneously combusted as he tried to put it in its case, but instead of fire, ice covered their small apartment. It was slowly melting though, as the heat was blasting.

 

Len was desensitized to cold at this point, so he sat on the chair opposite to the couch where Barry was laying in nothing but his Captain Cold gear.

 

“Remind me again why I married you.” Len heard come from the wiggling pile of blankets.

“Oh c'mon if it weren’t for me, you’d be a crazy cat lady by now.” Len chuckled at the frustrated groan from Barry.

 

“You know there are other ways we can warm up.” There was silence for a second before some shuffling and then a pillow flying at Len’s face.


End file.
